


[Fanmix for] Sleep on Me

by Flowerparrish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Podfic Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: A fanmix for podfics of my fic "sleep on me"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Fanmix for] Sleep on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396805) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 
  * Inspired by [sleep on me [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998762) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] sleep on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977729) by [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Sleep on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956774) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



1) **Remedy / Adele**

> But when the pain cuts you deep  
>  When the night keeps you from sleeping  
>  Just look and you will see  
>  That I will be your remedy

2) **Certain Things / James Arthur**

> And you keep coming back, coming back again  
>  Keep running round, running round, running round my head

> And there's certain things that I adore  
>  And there's certain things that I ignore  
>  But I'm certain that I'm yours

3) **Guillotine / Jon Bellion, Travis Mendes**

> Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe  
>  I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade

4) **Warmth - Outro / Bastille**

> Hold me in this wild, wild world  
>  Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be  
>  And in your heat I feel how cold it can get  
>  So draw me close

5) **Let Me Love the Lonely / James Arthur**

> Let me love the lonely out of you  
>  Let me love the pain you're going through  
>  I think I'll save myself by saving you  
>  Let me love the lonely out of you

6) **Fools / Lauren Aquilina**

> And so it all boils down to this  
>  We've got our aim but we might miss  
>  We are too fragile just to guess  
>  And I've been in this place before  
>  Fine as we are but we want more  
>  That's human nature at its best

7) **It's Alright / Mother Mother**

> I got a baseball bat beside my bed  
>  The fight I fought inside my head  
>  The fight I fought behind my meds  
>  I'm lonely, lost in pain

8) **Silence / Marshmello, Khalid**

> I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors  
>  My whole life, I've felt like a burden  
>  I think too much, and I hate it  
>  I'm so used to being in the wrong, I'm tired of caring  
>  Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence

9) **Never Let Me Go / Florence + the Machine**

> And it's breaking over me  
>  A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
>  I found the place to rest my head

> (Never let me go, never let me go  
>  Never let me go, never let me go)


End file.
